


Day 20 | Dub

by Lily_Rhonin



Series: Lily's Kinktober 2020 [20]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Rhonin/pseuds/Lily_Rhonin
Summary: :potato: dont @ me pls lol. Fun fact, this was going to be Eve x Reader but I really don’t enjoy that style of writing/PoV so I decided not to put myself through that lmfao. Additionally, as the title may imply, please be warned this is ~dubious~ consent-; there weren't really any applicable archive warnings here, because I have zero intention or desire to write explicit non con stuff, sorry, but not really. So, I understand if you don’t exactly consider this dubcon but that’s not really my problem 🤷 I'm not the fic writer for you if that's the case.
Relationships: Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Series: Lily's Kinktober 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996621
Kudos: 54





	Day 20 | Dub

**Author's Note:**

> :potato: dont @ me pls lol. Fun fact, this was going to be Eve x Reader but I really don’t enjoy that style of writing/PoV so I decided not to put myself through that lmfao. Additionally, as the title may imply, please be warned this is ~dubious~ consent-; there weren't really any applicable archive warnings here, because I have zero intention or desire to write explicit non con stuff, sorry, but not really. So, I understand if you don’t exactly consider this dubcon but that’s not really my problem 🤷 I'm not the fic writer for you if that's the case.

Evelynn had always frequented clubs. She loved the environment, the anonymity they offered if she was careful enough. The energy was high, and she drank it in like ambrosia- it was addicting.

Tonight, though, she chose to stay near the bar.

She wasn’t sure why, or what had drawn her that night- the smell of alcohol hung heavy in the stale air close to the bar, and it almost disguised the musky scent of sweat and body odor that rode in waves off most of the patrons who had gathered there, and she wrinkled her nose as she settled down on a stool at the far end, as far away from most of the humans gathered there as she could be.

She already had her eyes on one, and there was no need to mingle with the rest of the drabble here.

She had noticed her when she had first drawn near.

A girl with dark hair- maybe black, it was hard to see. She was nursing a drink- clearly buzzed, but her vibrant eyes were like windows. Beautiful and crystal blue, eyeing the rest of the patrons lazily before taking another sip of her drink.

Evelynn watched curiously. She seemed to be particularly interested in women- her eyes would rest for a few seconds on a man before her lip would curl ever-so-slightly.

Her eye always fell more favorably on women. Never quite finding what she wanted, but her gaze softening nonetheless when she saw something she liked. 

Eve knew she hadn’t been spotted yet. She knew she could have made herself noticed, but decided to wait patiently as she took one drink after another. One after another until her eyes looked heavy.

Evelynn decided it was time to make her entrance.

She rose slowly, moving with care as she stepped around bodies. They were nothing more than that. Irrelevant, and not to her taste. 

This one, however, was different.

She took the empty seat to the dark-haired girl’s left, resting her head on the backs of her hands.

The girl noticed her almost immediately, her eyes moving slowly to observe her, the glass pressed to her lips.

“Hello darling.”

The girl put the glass down slowly, those beautiful eyes never leaving Eve’s. “Yuh? Oh…” It was if she had just registered what she was actually seeing, and she blinked once, twice, before a slow smile spread over her face. “Oh- um, heyyy.” Her speech was starting to slur, and she tipped her head ever so slightly. “You know, I felt like...someone was watching me. I...I take it, that was you?”

She spoke slowly, as if it took much of her concentration to parse her sentences. 

Evelynn purred softly. “Perhaps...I’m surprised you noticed. You never looked my way, and I was beginning to wonder if I’d gotten a bit too good at being invisible.”

The girl laughed. “It’s...it’s sixth sense, I guess. What’s...what’s your name?” 

Eve tipped her head now, curious. Normally, she tried to refrain from giving her real name out. Especially here- this club was one of her favorites when it came to her late night feedings, and she had no desire of developing a reputation that might make it harder to exist here. But this girl…

“Evelynn. Yours?”

“Akali.”

Eve smiled, letting her eyes stray lazily down Akali’s body. She was cute- not very tall, but her thin top and black joggers did little to hide her toned arms and mid, her sides and presumably back covered in what looked like a large, curving dragon tattoo that drew the eye’s attention.

Evelynn decided she had made a good choice.

“Hm...Akali, darling… would you like to continue this conversation in a more private setting? I can bring you somewhere we’d both be...a bit more comfortable.”

She always asked. Maybe it was just part of the game for her, but they never said no.

They couldn’t.

She could already see her charm, potent and intoxicating as it was, working its way through Akali’s brain, leaving the girl looking mildly confused- but completely infatuated with Evelynn’s every movement.

“...sure.”

Evelynn’s expression was machiavellian. She knew the charm was unnecessary, but the look on Akali’s face right now- she thrived on it, just like she would when she fed. So, instead, she dipped her head, as if bashfully attempting to hide a smile as she rose slowly, reaching out to trail a finger down Akali’s jaw as she stepped away. 

“Wonderful, darling...just...follow me.”


End file.
